topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed
Types of Speed Speed is how fast a character is able to move, there are 4 main types of speed which are the following: Battle/Combat speed: The speed at which a being can fight (example: Krillin vs Roshi in the 21st Budokai / World Martial Arts Tournament arc from Dragon Ball Part 1). It is a common trope in anime/manga that travel (specially running) speed and combat speed greatly vary. Reaction speed: The speed at which a character can react (aka reflexes). This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, several movements at the same speed switch it to battle speed. Say character A shoots at character B with a gun and character B dodges the bullet shot. That's their reaction speed. Keep in mind, sometimes a person aim dodges and it's not as good of a feat. For example let's say character A uses a minigun on character B, but the minigun takes a second or two to charge up and Character B see's this. If Character B dodges it's considered aim dodging since he/she knew the attack was going to happen. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack that is happening. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be its highest speed. Attack speed: The speed at which an attack moves, for example, X character is hypersonic, but he can do an attack that is a natural beam of light, the speed for the attack is different from the speed of the user, hence the attack would be lightspeed even if its user isn't so that would be the attacks speed. A good example of attack speed would be Killy from Blame!, himself is only superhuman, but his guns shots are easily relativistic, thatd be the attack speed of his gun. Travel speed: Travel speed is what is used to travel long distances, like running or flying at a consistent speed. A clear example of this would be Goku going from Kaioh's planet to the Enma's place. Travel speed deserves a special noteworthy mention since travel speed feats should be taken with special delicacy since showings of this type of speed tend to be somewhat low-end and inconsistant with there actual showings in battle. A good example of this would be the example for Goku travelling the snake way I just mentioned since that feat puts Goku at mach 30 aproximately despite Goku having feats easily in the mach 50-ish range before he even went to train with Kaioh. Another good example of how travel speed can be inconsistant is in Yu Yu Hakusho, where Yusuke has trouble catching up to a speeding truck despite the fact he can keep up with Hiei who is faster than the brain can perceive pain (several times faster than sound at the least) and even during that same arc Hiei outruns a gas explosion, explosions being multiple times faster than sound depending on their intensity. So while travel speed might be a possible way to get a characters minimum speed, it usually does not determine the characters true/top speed in most cases. There is also "Short burst speed" which is frequently exploited in fiction, although that pretty much disregards physics in nigh every way possible and in essence should just be taken as a part of combat speed. Tiers of Speed * Mps = meters per second * Kmps = kilometers per second * Mach = 343 meters per second x by the number next to the mach speed * MHS = Massively Hypersonic * SoL / LS = Lightspeed * xSoL = Speed of light x by the number next to the denomination * FTL = Faster than light * MFTL = Massively faster than light * TransU = TransUniversal * TFTC = Too fast to classify - Stationary Anything that doesnt move or which movements are too slow to perceive Examples: - Sub-human Examples: Ants, snails, turtles, babies - Human (3 - 6 mps in running speed) Examples: The speed at which any normal human can move High human (6.1 - 10 mps in running speed) Examples: Athletic humans - Peak Human (10.1 - 15 mps in running speed) Examples: The speed at which highly trained humans tend to move, track runners - Superhuman (Anything from 16 mps up to Faster than the eye can see, which is near 200 mps, 16 - 176 mps) Examples: Early Ruruoni Kenshin characters tend to be around here - Faster Than The Eye Can See (177 - 260 mps ) Examples: Low tier HSD Kenichi characters, like early serie disciples tend to be around here - Transonic (80%-120% the speed of sound - the Speed of Sound is 343 mps, 261 - 412) Examples: Zebra from Toriko upon his introduction attacked at these speeds, Chuunin exam base Lee and Dosu where also around this level - Supersonic (In reality 344 mps but due to that still being in the transonic range it will be taken as 413 - 1031 mps, mach 1.21 to mach 2.99), most bullet timing starts here. Examples: Low caliber guns tend to shoot at this speed, most commonly at mach 1.2-1.8 - Supersonic+ (starts at 1032 mps, mach 3 to anything under mach 4.99) Examples: High tier Rurouni Kenshin characters are in this range - Hypersonic (starts at 1720 mps, mach 5 to mach 9.99) Examples: Fairy Tail characters mid tiers tend to be in this range - Hypersonic+ (Mach 10 to Mach 49.99) Examples: KoroSensei from Assassination Classroom, Fairy Tail high tiers *Note: Escape velocity from the Earth's orbit is around mach 32. - High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50 - Mach 199.99) *Note: Lightning timers begin around here, since lightning timing can start as low as mach 100+, and even lower in some cases. However lightning itself ends to go over 100kmps/224,000mph, near mach 300 and up tends be to a much more normal speed for lightning. Examples: The Kages in Naruto are in this level of speed - Massively Hypersonic (Mach 200 - mach 999.99) *This is the speed regular low-end lightning moves at Examples: CP9 members from One Piece - Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000 - Mach 8,809.99) Examples: Yu Yu Hakusho top tiers are in this range of speed - Sub-relativistic (Mach 8810/1% Light Speed - 3.99% of light speed, Sub-relativistic+ is 4% of light speed to 9.99%) Examples: Bleach god tiers are at least in this range (likely higher), Naruto god tiers are in this range - Relativistic (10.1% of light speed-99% of light speed) Examples: Nodoss from Heroic Age are at least in this range (can likely reach FTL speeds via constant acceleration) - Relativistic+ (40.1-99% of light speed) Examples: 666 Satan top tiers - Lightspeed/Speed of light (Aproximately Mach 881, 000) Examples: Natural light travelling through void, Medaka Kurokami while using End God mode * Note: Speed of Light is abreviated to SoL - Faster than Light (Faster than the Speed of light up to 9.9 xSpeed of Light) *Note: Faster than Light is abbreviated to FTL Examples: Samurai Deeper Kyo god tiers - Faster than Light+ (10 xSoL to 99 xSoL) Examples: JJBA stands which are top tiers in speed - Faster than Lightx (100x SoL to x999 SoL) Examples: God of Highschool top tiers - Massively Faster than Light (1,000 xSoL to 999,999 xSoL) *Note: Massively faster than light is abbreviated to MFTL Examples: Chrome Shelled Regios top tiers are in this range - Massively Faster than Light+ (1,000,000 xSoL to 999,999,999 xSoL) Examples: A good deal of high tier fictions reach this category, like Bastard!! - Massively Faster than Lightx (1,000,000,000 xSoL to 999,999,999,999 xSoL) Examples: Iczers - TransUniversal (Something so fast that it could cross or transit through the observable universe in short timeframes. 1,000,000,000,000 xSoL to 999,999,999,999,999 xSoL, basically anything a trillion xSoL to anything under a quadrillion xSoL) * Something moving at the lowest possible speed that classifies as transuniversal (trillion xSoL) would cross the entire observable universe in aproximately a bit more than a month. Examples: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TransUniversal+ (1,000,000,000,000,000 xSoL to 999,999,999,999,999,999 xSoL, basically anything a quadrillion xSoL to anything under a quintillion xSoL) Examples: Any decent Green Lantern travelling - TransUniversalx (1,000,000,000,000,000,000 xSoL to 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 xSoL, basically a quintillion xSoL to anything under a sextillion xSoL) Examples: Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Super Grand Zamboa - TFTC (Abbreviation of "Too Fast To Classify". Due to the rarity of feats at this level it is pointless to create specific classes to rank them, so thus they are determined to be a TFTC case. This starts from a sextillion xSoL to anything under a septillion xSoL in its low point) Examples: Saint Seiya high tiers via Shura's faster than initial universe expansion slash from Episode G: Assassin - TFTC+ (Mid point of TFTC, this covers anything going from a septillion xSoL, to anything under a decillion xSoL) Examples: Likely Saint Seiya top tiers via scaling - TFTCx (High points of TFTC, this covers anything going from a decillion xSoL, to anything under infinite/instant speed) Examples: Possibly Flash - Infinite/Instant Speed (The ability to go so fast NO time passes at all, this is done through sheer speed) Examples: Enrico Pucci with Stairway to Heaven fully accelerated - Immeasurable (Aka Faster than Speed or Faster than Infinite. This classification applies to those that have trascended the concept of speed itself and thus are above even instant speed.) Examples: Hatou Manabu *The last 2 categories are technically not speed as we know it, but can be applied as such due to there mechanics - Omnipresent (Able to be everywhere or everywhen at once) Examples: Hao Asakura from Shaman King, Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica - "Fully Omnipresent/Omnipresent+" (Everywhere and everywhen at once, in other words present across all space AND time as well in all existence) Examples: Any fully omnipotent being, like TOAA Speed categories What are categories?: For simpler navigation on the wikia, articles such as character profiles will be tagged in the categories corresponding to their stats. For example, Jotaro Kujo due to his stand Star Platinum being FTL+, would be tagged as FTL in categories. What exactly is a category? Here are a couple of example pictures of the category section which is shown at the lower portion of all articles: | | Categories/Tags/Classifications: Here are the specific categories and what they cover: Sub-human speeds: This tag/category covers Stationary to Sub-human speed levels. Sub-sonic speeds: This tag/category covers Human to Faster Than The Eye Can See speed levels. Sonic speeds: This tag/category covers Transonic to High Hypersonic+ speed levels. MHS speeds: This tag/category covers Massively hypersonic and Massively Hypersonic+ speed levels. Relativistic speeds: This tag/category covers Sub-relativistic to Speed of Light speed levels. FTL speeds: This tag/category covers FTL/Faster Than Light to FTLx/Faster Than Lightx speed levels. MFTL speeds: This tag/category covers MFTL/Massively Faster Than Light to FTLx/Massively Faster Than Lightx speed levels. TransU speeds: This tag/category covers TransUniversal to TransUniversalx speed levels. TFTC speeds: This tag/category covers TFTC to TFTCx speed levels. Infinite speeds: This tag/category covers Infinite/Instant and Immeasurable speed levels. Omnipresent: This tag/category covers Omnipresent and Fully Omnipresent/Omnipresent+. Category:Speed Category:Miscelaneous Category:Sub-human speeds Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:TFTC speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Omnipresent